


坤廷_欲擒故纵

by shifenzhengjing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M, 坤廷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifenzhengjing/pseuds/shifenzhengjing
Summary: pwpooc圈地自萌





	坤廷_欲擒故纵

蔡徐坤在生气的时候情绪不会上脸，正如在舞台上完美的表情管理。

朱正廷有自知之明，今天蔡徐坤握在自己手腕上的力度比平时大了不少，他在生气，不满的对象正是自己。  
就在见面会刚谢幕，场外人群躁动，他还没有来得及坐下休息一会便被他的男朋友拉着出了后台，请上了在后门处早已停在那等待许久的专车。  
只有他们两个人。

显然自己的后台采访被推掉了，是蔡徐坤以nine percent队长的名义，原因是自家的队员身体不大舒服。

朱正廷被有些粗暴地拉着推进了房间，蔡徐坤反手关上了门，将他按在了浴室门口的白墙上。  
“你做什么啦，疼。”自己被对方死死的压着，甚至将膝盖还抵在自己的腿间，他的双手不知该放在哪儿，只能胡乱地推着蔡徐坤的肩，委屈得像一只在狼爪下挣扎的小白兔。

今天的朱正廷被妆师小姐姐画得太可爱，卷毛棕发加晒伤妆，明明在队伍里是大哥哥却像一个活蹦乱跳的洋娃娃，灯光下他露出天使般的笑脸，足以使台下千万少女尖叫沉醉。

也包括蔡徐坤。  
但他也不会显露在脸上，混着压抑了一晚上的怒火，他一手搂着朱正廷的腰往自己的胯上按了按。

“你生气了。”朱正廷抬着头，现在这个姿势让他有些重心不稳，在对方低气压的笼罩之下，他的背抵着墙，以下半身紧贴着的羞耻姿势挂在蔡徐坤身上。

“你要干嘛。”他有些心虚，不太敢直视对方的眼睛，便扭过头故意扯着嗓子大声说道。

想干嘛，当然是想干你啊，但是现在蔡徐坤可不想说出口，朱正廷现在的样子实在太可爱了，他的确不满，不满于他的男朋友在见面会上各种撩拨，不仅对台下的珍珠糖们，就算当着摄像机的镜头，在大屏幕前还对着NP的其他队员动手动脚，朱正廷坏笑着，搂住王子异的胳膊让他的手臂环过自己的腰，他吐着舌头，用无辜的眼神望着半米之外的蔡徐坤。

我就是想让你吃醋。

蔡徐坤当然清楚他的把戏，他钳住朱正廷的下巴迫使他正视自己，脸上的妆没有因为多次的擦拭而变糊，他的额头湿漉漉的，眼角处橘红色系的眼影晕染开在暖光灯下显得异常妖媚，不知是不是过重的腮红使得脸颊泛着不自然的红。  
蔡徐坤不自主地抿了抿嘴。

“没什么想解释的吗？”他坏坏地用膝盖隔着外裤磨着朱正廷的大腿内侧，顺手扯下了对方的外套。

“我没有！”朱正廷挣扎，反而用手去推蔡徐坤的前胸，他不正是个万人迷嘛，不就是吃饼干的时候冲台下多卖了几个萌，和座位左右的小鬼和justin多咬了几下耳朵，还一言不合地趴上了王子异的背。

“你的男朋友可就在你面前，是不是欠干了我的小宝贝？”蔡徐坤一点点逼近，他解开了对方的裤腰带，探向那个微微鼓起的包。

蔡徐坤承认，在舞台上他的目光从来没有移开过这个人，他穿着白色条纹衬衣，前两颗纽扣没有系上，锁骨往下的皮肤一览无余，宽大的衣摆随着舞动露出那一块有弧度的腰，仿佛春药般无时无刻勾引着他，蔡徐坤只想马上就地把人办了，谁知道他这幅迷人的姿态会被多少人拍下来。

他不愿意和别人分享这只天使亦或恶魔的美丽。

“唔，你别！嗯....你放开啦”被蔡徐坤抓着自己的弱点，朱正廷没法反抗，因为双手已经被对方控制住，谁知道蔡徐坤怎么会有这么大的力气，明明自己才是哥哥，好歹他也是有着八块腹肌的男人。

顶上的灯晃着朱正廷的眼睛，目光随着下半身的一阵阵快感逐渐失焦，腿开始站不稳，他紧紧的攀在对方的肩头小声呜咽。  
蔡徐坤不慌不忙，他握住半勃起的性器小幅度的撸动，偶尔用指腹蹭过前端的小口，就在之前这里已经吐出一小股清液，弄得内裤又湿又黏。  
外裤滑落至脚踝，内裤也被拉下勒着那柔软的臀肉，朱正廷趴在别人身上直哼哼。他其实不太想把这狼狈的一面显露出来，但是快感这种东西如果拒绝不了，那就好好享受吧。

“唔...啊...你.你动...嗯...快点..”情欲已经被撩拨上来，可是对方还在慢慢悠悠，朱正廷扭着腰将自己的敏感处往他手里蹭。

蔡徐坤前倾着身体，他贴上对方的耳朵，轻轻啃咬耳垂上银色的耳钉。  
“是谁说要和小鬼一起瞬间移动去旅行来着？”  
“是谁在跳舞的时候故意掀起衣服来着？”  
“又是谁当众主动让Justin给他拍照来着？”

“我没有！……啊....”朱正廷咬着嘴唇，刚刚蔡徐坤又十分恶意地拨弄着他的铃口，腿和手臂开始打颤，可恶，快撑不住了，蔡徐坤简直太坏了，他以刚好的力度握着自己的把柄，在快到顶的时候又无情地将他扯下来。  
“他们都说你是仙子，可他们却不知道仙子有这么撩人，还是像现在一副淫荡的样子。”他突然加重了力度，另一只手从下摆摸进去，顺着紧致有弹性的腹肌一路向上，从敞开的领口伸出来用两根手指插进了朱正廷微启的嘴。  
“知道错了么?”蔡徐坤的声音依旧这么平静，他喜欢听朱正廷快高潮的时候从嘴里泄出的呻吟，他的声音奶里奶气的，柔软而温和，唱歌的时候好听，撒娇的时候好听，叫床的时候更好听。

他用手指抵在朱正廷的舌头上刮着他的上颚，随意搅动了几下，蔡徐坤知道朱正廷的倔脾气，光是这样才不肯认输，他加快了手里的速度，直到那根东西在手里抖了抖，对方小声地呜咽了几下然后倚着墙赤裸裸地瘫坐在地毯上。

精液全粘在了手掌上，湿乎乎的带着一点儿腥味儿。蔡徐坤举起手在朱正廷的面前晃了晃，“你要不舔舔？”

朱正廷喘着气，伸手想抓住蔡徐坤的手却扑了个空，逐渐清晰的视野里好不容易看清那人的脸，他却就这么站着不做任何事。  
朱正廷有点懵，这个时候不是应该顺其自然地拥抱着进浴室然后互相解决生理问题？他刚刚可是不止一次碰到了某人某处的凸起。

蔡徐坤扯了旁边的浴巾走进浴室，还不忘看看对方瞪大的眼睛。  
“洗澡，睡觉。”

行啊，你蔡徐坤不仅做了酱酱酿酿的事，还把他人晾在这里二十多分钟，然后现在居然裹着被子呼呼大睡。  
呵，男人，你将永远失去你的仙子。

浴室里传来水声，朱正廷将花洒开得大，水从他的头顶淌下来，他有些躁动不安，就算用凉水冲脸也还是感觉到热。  
他们秘密交往快半年了，源头起于那个初评级舞台。一开始打着排练的名义偷偷牵着手，后来胆子大了就在没人的宿舍或者是练习室拥抱亲吻，再后来在以ninepercent九人团的队友与队员共同出道的那个总决赛后，疯狂了一个夜晚，当然，识趣的范丞丞拉着Justin去了其他人的房间。

朱正廷撑着洗手台的面，全身的皮肤都仿佛泡在粉色的浓雾里，它发着烫，敏感得轻轻触碰就会不由自主的颤抖。他和蔡徐坤做过不知多少次，就算是他单纯的抚摸触碰，自己的身体也会下意识的归于裸露的性暗示。  
仅仅是这样怎么可能够，朱正廷一手撑着台子垫着的白色浴巾上，用抹了润滑的手伸向自己身后，指尖触碰到穴口旁的软肉，他发出了一声长叹。  
他想着平时蔡徐坤是怎么样给他温柔地做扩张，手掌紧贴着臀瓣以此为支撑，指尖顺着臀缝滑进去，慢慢地插入那个小口。  
里面是温度更高的热，正如蔡徐坤说的一样，肠壁紧紧地搅着他的手指，在抽出的时候毫无保留地挽留，朱正廷痴痴地望着镜子，面前那个他还是否是他自己。  
“嗯...啊....坤....坤坤....”他不自主地叫出声，整个人变得更热，扭动着腰肢去感受快感，可是无论怎么插弄也没法将他送上云端，腿间淌下几股液体，大概是被挤压带出的润滑和肠液，滴滴答答地落在地板上。

在遇到蔡徐坤之前他都没有这种感觉，范丞丞也好还是justin也好，作为乐华的团霸和团宠大家都围着他，那是来自于家人的感觉。蔡徐坤不一样，他温柔地剥开了一层层羽毛，拥抱了这个仙子的心。

他一定是故意的，朱正廷也不藏着掖着，他趴在洗手台上断断续续呻吟出声，他一定听到了吧，就算内裤快爆炸了也还在被子里乐得偷笑。  
这辈子算栽在你手里了。

朱正廷顶着自己前列腺上插了几下，连浴巾都没有裹就光溜溜地一步一颤走了出来。  
果不其然，蔡徐坤单手倚在枕头上用露骨的眼神看着他。

“知道错了吗？”


End file.
